Invasão
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Mirai Trunks descobre que estranhas criaturas surgem nos arredores da reconstruída Capital do Oeste... O que serão essas criaturas? Sinopse completa na história.


**Invasão**

_[Crossover: Dragon Ball Z/Blood+] Em uma pacata noite de Carnaval, Mirai Trunks é obrigado a ficar em casa, a fim de ajudar a organizar papéis importantes da recém-reinaugurada Corporação Cápsula. No entanto, estranhas criaturas surgem nos arredores da reconstruída Capital do Oeste... O que serão essas criaturas?_

- Eu, definitivamente, preferia lutar... Não sabia o quanto era entediante ajudar a organizar papéis de uma empresa... Eu deveria ter ido à tal festa de Carnaval com a mamãe...

Trunks estava sentado diante de uma escrivaninha, organizando pilhas e pilhas de papéis referentes à Corporação Cápsula, que havia voltado a funcionar a todo vapor há cerca de quinze dias. Já fazia mais ou menos um ano que havia derrotado os androides de sua época, após suas viagens ao passado.

Estava ali afundado em meio a tanto papel, que mal se via o seu rosto por trás de tudo aquilo. Tinha aceitado ficar ali naquela tarefa entediante, porque via que sua mãe há muito tempo precisava de diversão. Foi quando surgiu uma tal festa de Carnaval, instituída pelos políticos da cidade, que alegavam que a população necessitava de mais diversão, depois de anos de sofrimento nas mãos dos androides. E aquele dia seria feriado, o que, de fato, acabou sendo.

Foi quando ele aconselhou Bulma a ir a essa festa.

_- Mas, Trunks, e como ficam os papéis da Corporação?_

_- Não se preocupe, mamãe... Eu cuido deles... Eu só tenho que organizá-los do jeito que você me ensinou, não é?_

_Ela sorriu:_

_- É verdade. E você aprendeu rápido. Quem sabe, isso não ajuda, já que você pode ser o herdeiro, não é mesmo? Mas, você não vai ficar entediado?_

_- Acho que não... Já treinei bastante hoje e não tenho mais nada pra fazer... Não se preocupe... Pode ir se divertir na festa de Carnaval..._

E assim aconteceu. Bulma foi à festa e ele ficou em casa, pra mexer naquela papelada toda. As horas passavam como se estivessem se arrastando. Olhou para o relógio, esfregando os olhos azuis.

- Nossa... Já deu meia-noite e meia... Bem, eu vou beber um pouco de água e depois continuo com essa papelada.

Trunks saiu do escritório da mãe, indo rumo à cozinha. Porém, quando já estava no corredor, ouviu um guincho que seria inaudível, se não fosse sua audição apurada de saiyajin.

- O que é isso...?

Olhou para o lado e ouviu um vidro se quebrar e correu até o fim do corredor, onde deu de cara com uma criatura monstruosa. Sentiu uma forte presença emanar do estranho ser, que era bem maior que ele.

A criatura foi pra cima de Trunks, já visando atingi-lo com suas garras, e mostrando os dentes e a língua pegajosa, escorrendo baba. O jovem saiyajin conseguiu se esquivar do primeiro ataque, que derrubou uma mesinha com bibelôs, que se quebraram.

- Quem...? O que é você...?

A resposta foi um guincho estridente e mais um ataque da criatura. Dessa vez, Trunks estava próximo a outra janela e, na hora em que deu outra esquivada, o vidro se quebrou e o ser caiu pra fora da casa.

Ele também pulou pela janela, sentia necessidade de deixar aquela coisa longe da casa, ou destruiria tudo o que havia levado meses para reformar. Já sentia que seria inevitável um confronto entre ele e a estranha criatura.

- Você parece forte, mas... Será que é páreo pra mim?

Um novo guincho, parecido com o de um morcego, foi a resposta. Trunks se pôs em guarda. O estranho ser partiu pra cima do saiyajin, que conseguiu bloquear uma das garras, mas sentiu um ardor no braço esquerdo.

A outra garra da criatura conseguiu ferir-lhe o braço. O corte começou a sangrar e, por instinto, ele levou a mão ao ferimento. A criatura se aproximou para atacá-lo novamente e, quando Trunks ia revidar, sentiu seus ombros serem esmagados pelas garras do monstro.

- Argh! – disse, transformando-se em Super Saiyajin. – Eu tinha que baixar a guarda desse jeito?!

Conseguiu se soltar, após dar um soco na cara da criatura. No instante em que ela recuou alguns passos devido ao impacto do golpe, um vulto, com uma garra no lugar da mão direita, atacou a coisa e com um único golpe quase a partiu ao meio. Trunks, mesmo surpreso com a cena, não perdeu tempo e disparou um raio na criatura, que começava a se regenerar.

- Você parece ser do tipo que não costuma se distrair, não é? – disse o forasteiro.

Trunks analisava o recém-chegado. Era alto, magro, olhos negros e cabelos longos escuros, presos. Tinha um porte elegante e um rosto misteriosamente tranquilo. Vestia-se de preto, meio à moda antiga e carregava uma espécie de caixão.

O forasteiro era rodeado por uma aura de mistério.

- Realmente não costumo me distrair. – disse o saiyajin, voltando à sua aparência normal. – Obrigado por me ajudar.

- Não foi nada.

O forasteiro já ia embora, quando Trunks o chamou.

- Ei, você!

O forasteiro se virou.

- Quem é você, e o que sabe sobre essa criatura?

- Eu me chamo Hagi. Essa criatura é um _chiropteran_.

- E o que é um _chiropteran_?

- Uma fera selvagem que se alimenta do sangue de seres vivos.

- Sangue de seres vivos?

- Sim, ela suga o sangue de suas vítimas até não restar nada.

"Então, essa criatura é semelhante ao Cell..."

- Outros _chiropterans _iguais a esse estão espalhados por aí.

- Como é?

Trunks já fazia ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer na cidade. Começava a antever um massacre, que resultaria em uma pilha de corpos espalhados pelas ruas decoradas com motivos carnavalescos da Capital do Oeste. Ao imaginar isso, sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha.

Respirou fundo e recobrou a calma e o sangue-frio.

- Você não é daqui, não é mesmo, Hagi? Nunca senti seu ki por aqui antes.

- Ki?

- A sua energia vital, sua presença. Tenho habilidade de detectar uma presença. E a sua é bem poderosa. Mas, me responda... O que veio fazer aqui na Capital do Oeste?

- Eu e minha mestra estávamos perseguindo os _chiropterans_ para eliminá-los, quando uma luz forte envolveu todos... Eu, ela e eles. Quando percebi, já estava nesta cidade.

- Sua mestra é tão forte como você?

- Ela é mais poderosa do que eu.

- Então, me espere. Vou buscar a minha espada... Não vou deixar que esses monstros provoquem outra destruição aqui...

Trunks deu um salto e entrou no quarto pela janela. Desfez-se da jaqueta com a manga rasgada e pegou a sua espada. Instantes depois, ele já estava novamente diante de Hagi. O saiyajin se concentrou e procurou por alguma presença poderosa nas redondezas.

- Hagi – ele disse, apontando uma direção. – Acho que vamos encontrá-la naquela direção. Você pode voar?

- Voar? Bom, posso saltar pelos prédios.

- Tudo bem, me siga!

Os dois saltaram vários prédios, ao mesmo tempo em que Trunks procurava pela presença da mestra de Hagi. No entanto, sentiu também vários kis semelhantes ao do _chiropteran_ que o atacara em sua casa.

"Aonde eles estão indo?", perguntou em pensamento.

Ao pararem, os dois encontraram a fonte daquele ki. Uma garota de curtos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

- Ufa, Hagi... Pensei que não ia mais te encontrar... Quem é ele?

- Bem...

- Eu me chamo Trunks, e você?

- Eu sou a Saya.

- A mestra do Hagi, não é?

- Sim.

Trunks sentiu mais uma vez um ki, ao passo em que Hagi e Saya ouviram um som estranho.

- Lá no clube! – Trunks disse. – E é justamente lá onde está acontecendo a festa de Carnaval!

- Então é lá onde os _chiropterans_ vão atacar! – disse Saya.

- Eles não vão. Eu não vou deixar.

- Você não pode detê-los sozinho, Trunks.

O rapaz de cabelo lilás se transformou em Super Saiyajin mais uma vez. Ao ver que Hagi e Saya o encaravam de forma diferente, explicou:

- Eu não sou totalmente humano, por isso posso me transformar. O resto eu explico depois.

Assim, ele saiu correndo, seguido pelos outros dois, rumo ao clube – que estava a algumas quadras dali – onde ocorria a festa. Ao chegarem, encontraram uma dezena de _chiropterans_ prestes a invadir o local.

Um dos _chiropterans_ avançou até a entrada do clube, assustando quem estava por perto. Trunks logo desembainhou a espada e avançou contra a criatura, cortando-lhe o ombro. No entanto, o _chiropteran_ se regenerou e o atacou. O saiyajin, num salto, se colocou atrás dele e desferiu outro golpe de espada, degolando o monstro, que caiu pesadamente no chão.

Dentre as pessoas que viram a chegada do jovem saiyajin, estava Bulma.

- Mamãe – disse num tom que só ela podia ouvir. – Dê um jeito de evacuar o clube. Estes monstros que você está vendo podem sugar o sangue de quem estiver aí!

- Toma cuidado, eu dou um jeito aqui. Essas criaturas parecem fortes!

- Sim, elas são. Mas eu tenho ajuda. – apontou para Saya e Hagi.

- Certo. Toma cuidado, hein, Trunks!

Enquanto Bulma corria para conseguir evacuar a área, a batalha contra os _chiropterans_ se iniciava pra valer. Saya e Hagi se juntaram a Trunks para enfrentar as outras nove criaturas que ainda restavam. O saiyajin já empunhava sua afiada espada, enquanto Hagi abria o estranho caixão e retirava uma espada para entregar para a garota. Saya, já com a sua espada em mãos, passou o polegar pela lâmina, fazendo com que o seu sangue a cobrisse.

Trunks aumentou seu ki e foi ao ataque. Sabia que um confronto direto não ajudaria, então resolveu confiar na espada. Saya partiu pra cima dos _chiropterans_ e cortou três deles ao meio, deixando pedaços espalhados pelo chão. Hagi, usando sua garra, derrotou outros três e a garota retalhou todos para garantir que não se regenerassem. Já o saiyajin retalhou os últimos e, para garantir que não se reconstruiriam, lançou rajadas de ki para pulverizá-los.

- Acabaram, eu suponho... – disse o saiyajin, voltando ao normal mais uma vez. – Não sinto mais nenhum ki igual ao deles...

- Parece que sim. – disse Saya.

- Bom... Como iremos embora? – Hagi perguntou, guardando a espada de Saya no "caixão".

Uma lufada de vento bateu por trás deles e surgiu um forte clarão diante do trio.

- Será que é a "passagem de volta" de vocês?

- Parece que sim, Trunks. – Hagi disse.

- Bem, é melhor a gente ir, não é? – Saya sorriu.

Trunks também deu um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Hagi... Saya... Obrigado por me ajudar a evitar uma tragédia!

Saya e Hagi deram um aceno enquanto entravam numa estranha fenda. Em seguida, ela se fechou e eles desapareceram sem deixar vestígios. Tudo o que sobrou da estranha aventura foram os restos de cadáveres de _chiropterans_, que acabaram se derretendo.

- Trunks – era a voz de Bulma. – Você está bem?

O rapaz saiu do transe.

- Ah, estou sim. E o pessoal que estava no clube?

- Todos saíram por precaução e estão bem. Quem eram aqueles dois que estavam com você?

- Bom, eu te conto depois, mamãe. Vamos pra casa?

- Você vai continuar com a papelada?

- Não... Esse carnaval que os _chiropterans_ fizeram me cansou... Não dá pra te ajudar depois?

- Dá sim... Até porque eu prefiro descansar durante o resto do feriado de Carnaval... Longe das papeladas, de preferência...

- Espero que não se importe com as vidraças quebradas...

- Vidraças quebradas?

- Eu te conto a história depois... Sobre Saya, Hagi... E os _chiropterans_...

- É melhor contar mesmo, mocinho – Bulma disse num tom divertido. – Ou vou te colocar de castigo...

Os dois riram. Trunks pegou a mãe no colo.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer, Trunks?

- Vamos pra casa voando. Te garanto que é bem mais rápido do que ir de carro ou a pé. – o jovem respondeu com um sorriso.

Assim, eles se foram, após uma luta estranha como aquela, numa noite de carnaval. Trunks não iria esquecer aquele acontecimento tão facilmente.

"Será que vou voltar a vê-los?", o saiyajin pensou, enquanto voava, referindo-se a Saya e Hagi.

_Bem, a princípio esta fic seria para o concurso de carnaval do site Nyah! Fanfiction. Mas, por um vacilo meu, ela acabou sendo eliminada da disputa por eu ter passado do limite de 2000 palavras (por acidente acabou ficando com 2001). Então agora eu tive a liberdade de postá-la aqui também._

_Espero que gostem, é a primeira fic crossover que fiz!_


End file.
